Sheila's welcome home party
Sheila is released from the hospital with a welcome home party. Bill Wolff: "This is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Pampers. They help keep Baby dry. And by Safeguard, the deodorant soap that gives a rich creamy lather and a fresh scent. No wonder it's always the smallest soap in the house! Available in three sizes and colors." Allison Watkins had the limo pulled up to the entrance of the hospital. Sheila was wheeled to the car, and then with Allen's help, she was brought into the warm limo. Although it was spring and the earth smelled fresh, the weather was rather chilly. Dylan was driving his Vibe and in the car was Alex; Julia, Ashlea, Marilyn and Marcia. They were headed over to the Watkins estate. Everyone else was over there, helping to prepare. Alex's grandmother, Genevieve, had prepared a huge feast, with much of the salt content lowered, due to Sheila's heart condition. The food was also low-fat, as well. The limo was taking it's time as Sheila got a chance to drink in all the beauty of her town, something that she needed to do, what with all the insanity and drama that Molly had incurred to her. Meanwhile, that same Molly was sulking in her cell. Her best attempt to do in her arch-enemy had failed so miserably. Nobody else in the cell block wanted to even socialize with her, due to her devious attitude and her scheme to almost kill Sheila. For this scheme, Molly was defeated and she wouldn't realize that she couldn't win against her indefatigible arch-enemy. No matter what she threw at them the Harpers would bounce back even stronger. While Molly sulked and pouted about her latest defeats, the Watkins limo was slowly creeping to Watkins Bend. Meanwhile, Sheila was blindfolded by Allen, who gently led her to the front door. He motioned to his aunt Victoria, who was nodding with joy and relief. He led Sheila to the main Party room. Everyone was waiting. "Surprise!" everyone whispered. Sheila was tickled pink. She was thrilled with the party. (Mid-Break Announcement. Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls.") Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by Duncan Hines Deluxe II cake mixes. So moist and delicious they might not wait til it's frosted. And by Prell Concentrate, the shampoo with rich smooth lather, to make your hair cleaner!" Everyone was enjoying the party. Sheila came over to Dylan and was pleased to see her cousin. "Dyl," she said, and gave him a hug, "I am glad you're fine, I missed you so." "I missed you too, Sheila," Dylan said, somewhat emotional, "I don't think I could have taken it if you died." "I know, sweetie," Sheila said, "but I am fine. I won't be hurt, ok?" "And Molly will be neutralized," Julia grinned, giving Sheila a gentle pat, "that loser will never see the light of day again!" "Julia's right, honey," Veronica smiled, giving her niece a hug, "I will make sure she stays away from you and the rest of the families in this town, for a LONG time!" Dylan sat with Alex as he watched Cody Saxton walk in with a very handsome guy. "Alex," Dylan said, "look at the guy that Cody Saxton came in with. Have you ever seen him before?" "Nope," Alex said, "I don't think I've ever seen him before." "That is funny," Dylan said, "Not even Bill had said anything about Cody being gay." "I think Cody was gay, but he'd never had a boyfriend," Jacqueline Corwin said, as she came to her brother and brother in-law. "according to Jason, he is a friend of his and Wendy's when they were still in Los Angeles." "I think I remember Bill saying something like that," Julia said, as she came up to them, "that was why Cody was thrown out of his birth family's house." "How did you know that, Jules?" Jacqueline asked her friend. "I think Josie had said something about it," Julia said, "in fact, she had said something to my mom about it." "I remember that too," Dylan said, "Margaret Schulder told Josie that." Meanwhile, Cody introduced his new love to his family. In fact it was Jason who had matched his nephew up with his old friend. "Great to see you again, Steven," Jason smiled, "I am glad you came here." "Wendy and you swore by it," Steven said, in a handsome Australian accent, which melted Cody's knees. "Well, I think Cody is sweet," Wendy said, "and I think he is due for some happiness." "I believe so too," Josie smiled giving her grandson a hug. The party was a fantastic success; and Sheila felt wonderful with all her family around her. The party was a lavish success, and it had to stop early, for Sheila had to get some sleep. According to Allen and her new private nurse, Francine Harris, they had to let Sheila get rested. Which was what they did. Sheila was home, and out of the woods. What will happen next? *Julia has made it clear that she will take Molly to task for hurting Sheila, what will her plan be? *How will Vickie and Julia do on a mother-daughter day? Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah